Venom (Spider-Man Films)
'Eddie Brock/Venom '''is the main antagonist in the film ''Spider-Man 3. He was a fictional supervillain character that appears in the Marvel Comics. He was created in one form or another collaboratively by Randy Schueller, David Michelinie, Mike Zeck and Todd McFarlane in 1984 as the symboite and 1988 as Venom. He was portrayed in the 2007 film Spider-Man 3 by Topher Grace. Spider-Man At the time of Spider-Man's first appearance in New York Eddie Brock is already an active freelance photographer. While mulling over what to make of Spider-Man, The Daily Bugle editor Robbie Robertson is heard remarking "Eddie's been trying to get a picture of him for weeks". Spider-Man 3 Eddie is at first glance, an exact opposite to Peter Parker in almost every way imaginable--He dresses in spiffy designer clothes, uses enormous hair product, rides a motorcycle and seems progressively tanned. Eddie is louder, more flamboyant, more able to schmooze and socialize. Eddie is overly arrogant and obnoxious, but certainly a lot more polished. However, Eddie lacks elsewhere, he apparently has no real friends or close family.Eddie considers himself a ladies' man, but the ladies themselves don't concur. He is known to have once dated Gwen Stacy who's a model and a physicist. But after one coffee date, she has no interest in pursuing things further. Eddie flirts with J. Jonah Jameson secretary Miss Betty Brant.She's amused at the gesture, but brushes him off. And his cologne seems to disgust more than it attracts. After the alien symbiote took him over, Peter began to act more like Eddie. After losing his job and his reputation for forging a photo of Spider-Man robbing a bank, saw Peter with Gwen Stacy and was as depressed as ever. He went into a church and prayed for Peter's death. Almost like a divine hand granted his wish, he heard a scream from above. Peter was at the top of the bell tower attempting to tear the symbiote suit from his body and with the help of the bell's thunderous chimes, the suit seems to be shrieking in pain. The symbiote then seemed to look more demonic and aggressive. Peter peeled off the creature and it descends down the bell tower. Just as he tossed the debris of the alien suit, it landed directly ontop of Eddie Brock and completely consumes him, even more so than Peter.Eddie struggles like he's in a straightjacket sinking directly into quicksand. But, the creature won in the end and found a new host. Brock, now re-christened and re-born as Venom, traveled around the city web-slinging and swinging in Spider-Man's own style, looking for the real Spider-Man himself. While doing such, he happened to run into The Sandman. After The Sandman attacked Venom, mistaking him for the actual Spider-Man, Venom gives him a disapproving villainous roar...Just as The Sandman was about to take off, Venoms proposes a bargain, a partnership. Two against one, against a common foe. Confused, The Sandman agreed. Brock captures Mary Jane Watson through use of a taxi. Peter put on his old traditional blue and red Spider-Man costume when he heard of her disappearance. Peter attempted to plead with Eddie and warned of the dangers of the black symboite, and the unholy being it based from. The cautions did not faze Eddie. But then Peter's friend Harry Osborn came blazing onto the scene to save the day, in his New Goblin gear. Harry tries to keep The Sandman at bay while Peter tried to take care of Venom. Then, Harry sacrificed himself to save Peter and Mary Jane during the ensuing fight, Venom stabbing him with his own glider. Peter remembered that it was the loud clanging noise that made the symbiote creature scream and grow weak. He took a pipe and bangs it against a row of others, making a thundering chiming. The alien onesie begins to writhe. And just as it's weakening, Peter sees the unmasked face of Eddie Brock underneath. He lets a web fly at Ed, pulling him free from the parasite. Now the creature is unmanned, on a rampage. It's suddenly become more than just a poison. It's a free-thinking creature of evil, ready to kill Peter and Eddie. Peter grabbed one of Harry's pumpkin bombs and hurled it right at the alien matter. Eddie, seeing what was about to happen, ran toward the symbiote and was caught, and killed, in the explosion. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Clawed Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Fragment Villains Category:Sadists Category:Outright Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Provoker Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Arachnids Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic villain Category:Big Bads Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Master Manipulator Category:Rivals Category:Deceased Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Perverts Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Depowered Villains Category:Fighter Category:In love villains Category:Love rivals Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Egomaniacs